


Sweaters

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: They were all sitting together around the big couch in the middle of the room and their conversations were slowly dying down, as they noticed them both standing there.The reason why Lance had stopped dead in his tracks was that everyone, really every single member of his family was wearing one of their ugly christmas sweaters.“Lance, mijo! And Keith! Aw, come here! Let me give you a hug, cariño,” Lance’s mom said and pulled Keith into a tight hug and soon after Lance, too.After she’d let go again, she looked at them and said. “Oh! You’re still wearing your coats, don’t you wanna take them off?”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second day of Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Sweaters" and it wasn't full-filled, if not with ugly holiday sweaters?! Right, I /had/ to write a drabble about ugly christmas sweaters. 
> 
> Lance really tries to keep Keith safe from the tradition of his family, because he knows that it could overwhelm him easily but what Lance didn't know, was that his family had absolutely different plans... ;)
> 
> Enjoy some Christmas Eve fluff for the heart! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Let me know, what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3

“Come on, babe. I don’t wanna be late for dinner!” Lance called from the hallway, pulling a beanie over his head and closing the buttons of his coat over his plain, dark blue sweater. He was already on his way to the bedroom, where Keith was taking forever to get ready. He’d almost reached the door, as his boyfriend walked out of the room. 

Lance was a little startled, as Keith walked towards him, already dressed in his thick black winter coat and a red scarf neatly wrapped around his neck, ready to go.

“Uh, when did you get your coat from the wardrobe? Wasn’t it hanging in the hallway?” Lance asked. Keith looked at him, small smile on his soft lips and if Lance wasn’t so confused, he would probably just marvel at how cute he looked right now. 

Keith’s smile turned sheepish, as he leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his lips, before he answered. “I got it a few minutes ago, you were in the living room to pick up the presents, but then I remembered, that I left my phone in the bedroom, so I went back to get it. But now I’m ready, so let’s go.”

Lance was still a little confused, as he followed him down the hallway but pushed it aside and forgot about it, the moment they closed the door to their apartment and drove to his parents’ house.

The drive was about an hour and before Lance pulled out their driveway, he grabbed his phone and typed a quick message for his sister, announcing that they were on their way and reminding her to make sure, everyone was wearing the right clothes.

Lance’s family had an unusual christmas tradition.

It was cheesy and probably seemed strange for others but he thought it was just a funny idea, that resulted from one of his brother’s jokes. But it was Keith’s first christmas dinner with his family and he knew that he’d been shy and nervous about it, so he didn’t want to make it awkward for him and decided to call his parents and siblings, convincing them to just let go of the tradition for this year.

The tradition being a bunch of cubans, wearing the ugliest christmas sweaters, the world has ever seen, with lame quotes, bad puns or just plain ugly figures on them.

\--------------------

They got into traffic and needed a little longer for the drive, but after an hour and a half, Lance pulled in the driveway in front of his parents’ house and shut the engine off. The house was shining and blinking bright with all the christmas light decorations and figures beside the narrow footpath towards the house. He got out of the car, marvelling at the beautiful and festive sight, turned his head to the side and watched Keith doing the same, his dark eyes sparkling in the colorful lights. He had a small smile on his lips and seemed so calm and serene.

Lance was captured by the sheer beauty of him, standing there and staring in awe at the house, lips slightly parted, the lights dancing across his pale skin, coloring it in shades of blue, green, yellow, purple and red. 

His heart skipped a beat and he felt his own lips curl into a fond smile, warmth spreading from his chest into his whole body. Keith then turned his head and as their gazes locked and he noticed Lance looking at him, his smile got shy and a bright pink shade dusted his cheeks.

Lance chuckled low and said. “Come on, let’s go inside. I’m sure, they’re already excited to meet you.”

Keith’s smile grew wider and he nodded, his eyes shining bright with excitement.

Lance picked up the presents and after he’d closed the cars door, they walked up the footpath to the house, hand in hand. They reached the door and before he could ring the bell, it swung open, his sister Rachel, smiling bright and…

… wearing a blue sweater with white snowflakes on it and a sloth hanging from a candy cane, wearing a christmas cap and smiling. Lance’s smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

“Hey, hermanito. Keith, nice to have you here. Come in, it’s cold outside,” she said, her smile still wide.

“Hi Rachel. Thanks for having me here. And cool sweater by the way,” Keith answered, as he walked past her, waiting for Lance to follow. As Lance was standing in front of her, she pulled him into a tight hug, as usual and he hissed. “What the hell, Rach? I asked you to make sure that  _ nobody _ was wearing one of these sweaters. That included  _ you _ !”

She barked a short laugh and pulled away from him, patting him on his shoulders, a mischievous smile on her lips, as she said. “Don’t  _ sweat _ it, Lance. Trust me, it’ll be ok.”

They made their way into the living room, where he heard the rest of his family talking and laughing loud.

“Babe, I’m sorry for the… uh… this thing my sister is wearing. I hope, you don’t mind too much.” Lance said, voice sheepish.

“Nah, it’s ok! I like it, looks funny,” Keith answered and winked at him, while walking further into the house.

The moment they reached the entrance to the living room and Lance spotted his whole family, he froze to the spot, face going lax and mouth slightly agape in shock.

They were all sitting together around the big couch in the middle of the room and their conversations were slowly dying down, as they noticed them both standing there.

The reason why Lance had stopped dead in his tracks was that everyone, really every single member of his family was wearing one of their ugly christmas sweaters.

“Lance, mijo! And Keith! Aw, come here! Let me give you a hug, cariño,” Lance’s mom said and pulled Keith into a tight hug and soon after Lance, too.

After she’d let go again, she looked at them and said. “Oh! You’re still wearing your coats, don’t you wanna take them off?”

Lance was slowly coming back from his initial shock but was still stunned, as he noticed how calm Keith was. Lance knew, he still must’ve been a little nervous but he didn’t seem overwhelmed at all. He just watched his whole family greet his boyfriend, one after another, introducing themselves, while he placed the presents underneath the huge christmas tree beside him.He even heard Keith comment on one or the other sweater, chuckling low.

He then turned around and gave Lance a lopsided smirk, his eyes glinting with mischief. His cheeks were rosy red and he was wearing a fond smile, as he came back towards Lance, unbuttoned his coat and revealed… 

… a red sweater with white snowflakes and winter roses all over it and in big white letters the quote  _ ‘Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal’ _ on his chest. 

Lance stared with big eyes at his boyfriend’s chest in disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth several times to say something but he just couldn't wrap his mind around what the hell was happening right in this moment. 

"Wh… wha…  _ Keeiiith _ !" he whined.

Keith chuckled low, now standing right in front of the stunned brunette boy and said. "I heard you talking on the phone with your sister about the sweaters and the next time we met her, I asked her what it was about, so… I decided to take part in your family traditions and surprise you. She even helped me pick this one, because she told me you love the ones with christmas movie quotes on them."

Keith closed the small distance between them and cupped Lance's face with both hands, a fond smile on his cherry red lips, his indigo eyes shining bright and full of love.

Love for him. 

Lance’s heart was beating fast and a thousand butterflies batted their wings in his stomach, making him feel lightheaded and warm and happy. Keith pulled his face gently closer to his own and Lance felt his breath hot on his lips, as he whispered. 

_ “I love you.” _

He pressed their lips together in a gentle and warm kiss and Lance felt the love and fondness through it, seeping into his body, flowing through his veins, and warming him up from the inside. He melted into the kiss and as he heard his mother coo “Aw, look at them. Young love!” he slowly pulled back and smiled happily at his boyfriend.

Then he remembered that he was the only one  _ not _ wearing one of their traditional ugly sweaters.

“Aw no… But now I don’t fit in with my plain blue sweater!” he lamented, pout prominent on his lips. Keith just chuckled and gave him another quick peck, before he walked past him, rustling in one of the bags they brought. He pulled out a blue sweater with tiny snowflakes on it, an elf in the middle and the quote  _ ‘Oh my god! Santa’s coming! I know him!’ _ in big white letters under it.

His pout slowly dissolved into a bright smile, warmth and affection for the precious man in front of him, flowing through his veins, like molten lava and settling deep inside his chest and he felt lightheaded.

Lance’s heart swelled with love and affection, his chest feeling tight and as the feelings were almost too much for him, he surged forward, wrapping his boyfriend up in the tightest hug and placed a soft kiss on his temple and murmured quietly.

_ “I love you, too.” _


End file.
